nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshigaki Void
Character First Name: ((Character first name here)) Character Last Name: ((Character last name here)) IMVU Username: (( IMVU user name goes here.)) Nickname: (optional) Age: (( Character age here. Typically for Genin, they will be the age of 12. )) Date of Birth: (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. )) ((The present year is 201AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) Gender: ((Male or female )) Ethnicity: ((Amegakurian ect )) Height: ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) Weight: ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) Blood Type: ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) Occupation: (( Civilian or Ninja )) Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: (Village) Relationship Status: ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) Personality: (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Behaviour: Nindo: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) Ninja Class: ' ''Genin '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. Weaknesses: (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) Chakra color: (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: ((Your village ect.)) Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Background Information: ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Roleplaying Library: Approved by: ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''